Tears on Glass
by Saturns Darkness
Summary: Fate is glass, and is fragile. It was mistreated by two, and those two put it back together. In new hands, will it not break? Or will more tears become encased in shattered glass? R
1. Default Chapter

_Random muses and Smallville are great. This is a very random idea, but a good possibility at least. As of now, it's rated for language, and future scenes. I do not own Sailor Moon. Please, read and if you like, respond. It's appreciated. _

**Tears in Glass**

"Metalica is our battle soon, girls. Tomorrow will decide the world." Luna was speaking solemnly to her senshi, who already knew what she said. They felt it; they had seen it with their own eyes. Now, preparing in the wooden Shinto shrine, they would see it in action. Blond, black, brunette, blue and silver hair brushed the wooden floor repeatedly, in act of building physical strength, as well as spiritual strength. Finally, early morning light graced their white robes, and glittered off of their wands and crystals. The transformations rose as Metalica rose from her night grave, as did the battle. Blow for blow, attack to attack, the battle continued, well into the next morning. Hazily, the generals gazed onto the senshi, the princess gazed onto the prince, and the queens watched helplessly from above.

The tension was at its highest point, and the lunar queen finally snapped. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER." The spirit form of Metalica watched her sister in shock, and annoyance. Over the destroyed battle field, time froze. It spread from that point, to completely envelope the universe as they knew it. Freed from time's constraints, Queen Metalica, and Queen Selenity stepped from their heavenly pedestals and approached each other, both knowing how they could not harm one another. 

Selenity took in the vibrant color her hair once was, now adorning her sister's full figure. Metalica took in what figure Selenity possessed, and how it used to be hers. So much used to belong to both. A tired, twisted and cold mask covered Metalica's face complexly. Selenity was just tired and visibly fading because of the ancient power up, meant to drain the user, and was a last resort action. "You know what this means Selenity." Selenity gravely nodded. "Yes, Metalica, I know." Metalica's mask began to fall, began to reveal a soft twin sister of Selenity. Metalica's heels clicked on the glassy surface of reality. The echo of her heels vibrated around the world, making the sky shake. "You soft hearted bitch. My plan was complete; all it needed was the mortal judgment." Selenity shook her head. "No, it wasn't. It was you making the mortals decide their fates to early. It was fair to no one. It wasn't even fair to you." Metalica opened her mouth to retaliate, but instead, brought her hands up. They appeared young, youthful, and vibrant. Fading took over, revealing old tired features in both women. "We need to do this. You know this Metalica, you know this sister."

Anger began to build up in Metalica, replacing what she would be shocked to recognize as sadness, as pain. "No, you are wrong, you are wrong, YOU ARE WRONG!" In an outburst of energy, Metalica attacked Selenity, using her weight plus a solid slap to scar her sister's perfect features, her perfect mirror. Selenity let Metalica rake her nails through her cheek, let the blood stain the white satin gown. Metalica feel back, choking with grief, choking with surprise. It began to heal, to cover up the scars. Approaching again, Metalica ran her fingers lightly over the scars on Selenity's face. In one quick motion, Metalica collapsed; her emotional walls were down. Selenity fell with her, catching her, holding her, comforting her. Soon silver tears mingled with red. "I—I never wanted to kill them." Their dark eyes fell on Ami, an ice spear through her dead heart. Selenity spied her own daughter, with her own faded crystal. "I never wanted to have them live again."

A single blended tear hit the glass surface, and made ripples. "It will be up to them now. They will have the chance to create their own glass, Sister." Metalica sat up, still close to Selenity. Fingers played with each others loose long strands of purple and red hair. Metalica swallowed, and Selenity looked at her softly. "You have seen the future. Your gift always was stronger." Metalica said nothing, her eyes going into blank almond shape. "Dark glass was what I saw, confusion, as well. Nothing will be right; nothing will begin as it had before. It will much like it is now." Selenity cast a worried glance over frozen time. "Death reigns now." Metalica nodded. "Yes." The world darkened then, and dusk settled over the queen sisters. Before it froze again, strong feminine hands loosely clasped each other and heads bowed. A pink tear stood still as time finally froze.

_Like? Hate? Please tell me. _

_**This is a very picturesque introduction by Saturns Darkness. **_


	2. The Phoenix's rebirth

'_Tears on Glass' is the only story right now that my muse is working for. My friend read a part of this as became slightly afraid, methinks. If anyone has an idea of how to continue this, please email me at I'll say it again at the end. Sailor moon is not mine, yet the destruction is. Please, read, respond, and email me._

**The Phoenix's rebirth**

As time froze in the plane of the sisters, life restarted back on earth. Around the late twentieth century, the prince and princess were reborn, along with their guardians. Their new found existence triggered a new world, complete with new hope, and, unfortunately, new sadness. One such sadness was that Sailor Moon was never awakened, Luna never found her. In turn, the guardians never met each other, and as they did find their inner power, kept their part of the world safe. In Germany Guardian Mercury kept technology growing. In France, Guardian Jupiter protected all of the world's best cuisine, and the resilient people of France. Guardian Mars reigned in Shinto power in Japan, created both an uprising and a unity in Japan. Guardian Venus never really had a country, and England was the longest time she ever spent in one place. In her sensitive yet hard heart, something was amiss.

Proof of that loss came first with a meteor. It was a tiny one, with an odd diamond like center, and appeared to cause no more than a ripple in the ocean, and a crater in the South Pole. Most forgot about it until the crescendo of at first gentle waves became a tsunami. The tsunami came in the form of wiping out many countries on the southern border of Asia completely off the map. A heat wave hit the north and south poles, making the sea level rise. Africa, for once, was plentiful for a short time. It became to plentiful when to large a crop grew, and the surrounding land of the crops died. The crops were taken with a locust plague later on. With out the crops, vegetation, or anything natural to hold down the soil, the African continent slowly blew away in the wind. People did try to get off the continent, but very few made it. Those few relocated to the surrounding continents.

The climate went through many ups and downs. The remaining land of Asia froze over in the north, and became a cold swamp land in the southern hemisphere. Australia became a burning mass of land; any real population was cauterized off the face of the already hot continent. Europe became over populated, and eventually, plague ridden. Chaos reigned over the sub continent. South America seemed to recreate itself with revealing Atlantis. Like Atlantis, eventually it sank. North American became a waste land, with both extremes ruling in each a different season.

Out of the disaster, rose several women. The disaster had sparked a wave of growth in them, had awakened dormant blood. Rei rose as the goddess of the flame, first habituating in Australia. Flame tinged with the night sky to create her hair, and the same color bled to her eyes. When the flame was great, fiery wings took their place on her back. It became apparent the ozone layer was more an appropriate lair of the flame goddess, and then Mars opened her fiery gates to welcome a queen. Martians reborn of a long ago past reawaked and followed their queen.

In the Asian land, a delicate Ice queen rose. Her hair was solid ice, and her skin, a pale white coverage of icicle like bones. The area could not sustain life of non Mercurians and the masses of people came to their queen, asking for life's necessities. In the current location, none could be given. Mercury could though.

Where carbon still reigned, an Amazon reincarnation of the Jovian planet took her form. Her hair was of the softest bark, and her eyes were uncurled leaves. Her skin remained untainted by the sun, and kept a pale hue to slightly bronzed skin. Through her body, the strength of trees combined with the flexibility of a willow, adding onto the concoction, the height of an oak tree. The earth stopped producing as much carbon, and the trees died. The Amazon queen would have died as well, if the Planet Jupiter had not risen over the horizon. The earth was abandoned by yet another queen.

Emotional turmoil reigned with life was on the brink of a massacre. The emotions were taking physical forms, to make an attempt to create order out of the chaos of earth. Pure emotions blended created a golden haired, sapphire eyed goddess, rumored to have said to have risen from the sea. Under her golden power, live became balanced. The small section of the earth had happiness for a short time. The Gold became tarnished, creating a silver hue. The young Venus, now worried, took no chances in holding down the still forsaken earth, and fled quickly to her unclaimed namesake. A cold unemotional being rose out of the shadows in her wake.

A silver haired moon goddess saw the rising shadows, growing from all 4 directions. She was worried her domain would become tainted, on an already tainted planet. The queens who left were meant to be her court, as well as several other women who grew from the ashes, but fled before a kingdom could be created, as adorned by the phoenix rebirth of the earth. The earth was a version of hell, though, and no where suitable for a royal court of any size.

Her silver gaze turned up to the burning sky. A single white object hung untainted in the air. It was scared with ruins of a long lost time, and calling for a queen. The planets beyond the white object, beyond her moon were calling for a goddess. She would become that goddess. Together planets of the Milky Way and beyond would grow together, creating a true kingdom from a twisted intent of power and destiny. Immortality and power thrummed, reaching all corners of the universe. The hell that was the origin of birth of the moon kingdom was pushed aside as a destructing planet, and thought of no more.

The earth was not a pure hell anymore, however. The shadows that rose created life from the destruction, and made the meteor which started it all the center of their world. Out of the meteor emerged a child, a male child, and radiated of a strange power. The power was of the meteor, and the shadows, now with solid form, recognized that power. With now a leader, and time on their side, they waited, building up a society. They were careful to mask their existence beyond the moon, so not to attract attention of the lunar kingdoms. There was no need of any other planet beside the great earth. Great powers would meet though, as time caught up with each other.

something is wrong with my computer…hope you enjoyed the fic…please R&R, and email me with ideas…i might be in trouble…

_**Saturnsdarkness might be in trouble…something is wrong with my word perhaps….**_


End file.
